


Mitternachts-Einladung

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Deutsch | German, First Time, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John erhält eine Einladung, jetzt muss er sich nur noch überlegen, ob er sie annehmen soll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mitternachts-Einladung

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an Athor und Astra für das deutsche und Cimmie für das Beta englischen Version "Midnight Invitation".

Es war kurz nach Mitternacht. John Sheppard joggte durch die verlassenen Gänge der schlafenden Stadt. Er war froh, dass er nicht auf einem Raumschiff leben musste, wo Morgen und Abend willkürlich festgelegte Zeiten in einer ansonsten zeitlosen Umgebung waren. Hier in Atlantis waren Sonnenaufgang und Sonnenuntergang fixe Größen, die für jeden galten. Das hieß, man konnte stundenweise allein sein, wenn man es wollte  jedenfalls fast allein.

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Vor ungefähr vierzehn Tagen hatte John herausgefunden, dass Ronon Dex die Fast-Leere der Stadt zu dieser späten Stunde ebenfalls zu einigen privaten Ausflügen nutzte. Er hatte ihn getroffen, während er drinnen durch die Korridore oder draußen über die Piers rannte. Sie hatten sich kurz gegrüßt  das wars. Jeder war in seine Richtung weiter gerannt. 

Bis vor einer Woche. 

Da war John Ronon aus einem Impuls heraus gefolgt und über einen  interessanten Anblick gestolpert. Ronon hatte seinen Lauf auf einem der unteren Balkone beendet, atmete nach seinem Endspurt heftig und stützte sich mit einer Hand gegen die Brüstung ab. Er starrte auf den dunklen, rauschenden Ozean hinaus. Seine zweite Hand lag auf der Hose, direkt über seinem Schoß, und er befummelte sich in einer sehr unzweideutigen Art und Weise. Es war ein zu privater Moment, um länger ein heimlicher Zeuge zu bleiben; und es setzte John Ideen in den Kopf, von denen er nichts hören wollte. Bevor Ronon ihn bemerken konnte, verschwand John  ziemlich aufgewühlt. 

Nur, um Ronon am nächsten Tag wieder zu folgen. Und den Tag drauf ebenfalls. Es war wie ein Zwang. John konnte den erotischen Bildern, die sein Gehirn jeden Abend abspeicherte und zu jeder passenden und unpassenden Gelegenheit im Laufe des Tages wieder abspielte, nicht widerstehen. So sah er jeden Abend zu, dass er Ronon am Ende seines Laufs zuschauen konnte, wie dieser auf sehr eigene Art und Weise das Adrenalin und die Endorphine wieder abbaute. 

Mal lehnte Ronon sich gegen eine Wand und ließ seine Hand über seinen Körper gleiten, dann wieder saß er auf einer der unzähligen Treppen und seine Finger glitten unter den Bund seiner Hose. Vorgestern hatte er Ronon dabei beobachtet, wie er sich gegen eine der allgegenwärtigen Säulen lehnte, seine Stirn dagegen presste und seinen Körper nicht gerade sehr subtil gegen seine Hand rieb. 

John hatte sich außerstande gesehen, wegzuschauen und sich selbst dabei überrascht, wie er seine Erektion im gleichen Rhythmus wie Ronon rieb. Das war zwar sehr erregend, aber, laut Militär-Statuten, auch völlig falsch gewesen. Viel zu nah dran an seinen geheimen, lange unterdrückten Wünschen. Und so hatte John, leicht schockiert und auch ein wenig beschämt, seine Nachforschungen für eine Nacht ausgesetzt. 

Aber an diesem Abend hatte er seiner Neugierde, seinem Verlangen  und noch einer ganzen Reihe anderer Gefühle, die er aber nicht näher bestimmen und analysieren wollte  wieder nachgegeben. Er versuchte sich zu selbst einzureden, dass er ziellos durch die Stadt lief, nur auf Training bedacht, aber seine Füße trugen ihn unweigerlich in die Gegend, in der er hoffte, Ronon zu finden. 

\------------------------------------------------------- 

Ronon hörte ihn in dem Moment, in dem er in den benachbarten Raum schlüpfte, auch wenn die Türen in Atlantis praktisch kein Geräusch beim Öffnen oder Schließen machten. Aber in den letzten Jahren waren seine Sinne aufs Äußerste sensibilisiert worden. Außerdem erkannte er Sheppards Schritt. Er lächelte. Sehr gut. Er hatte schon Angst gehabt, dass Sheppard aus dem Spielchen ausgestiegen wäre. Dass er ihm an diesem Abend wieder gefolgt war, konnte nur heißen, dass er interessiert war. Äußerst interessiert. Genau wie er. 

Der militärische Leiter von Atlantis faszinierte ihn. Die Widersprüchlichkeit in Sheppards lässigem Getue und seiner doch recht effektiven Verteidigung dieses gefährdeten Außenpostens hatte seine Neugierde angestachelt. Aber der beruflich-militärische Aspekt war nicht das Einzige, das ihn an Sheppard interessierte. Es gab da auch noch den Mann hinter dem Soldaten, der sein Interesse entfacht hatte. Nun, heute Nacht würde er die Sache mal ein gewaltiges Stück vorantreiben! 

Er hatte schon seine Schuhe und sein Hemd ausgezogen. Und als er sich ganz sicher war, dass er Sheppards volle Aufmerksamkeit hatte, machte er eine große Show daraus vor einem der geöffneten Fenster, seine Muskeln spielen zu lassen. Puh, ist es hier heiß! Er drehte sich um und wischte sich mit seinem Shirt über den Oberkörper. Verdammte Lederhosen, grummelte er und fing an, sie aufzuknöpfen, nicht ohne dabei gehörig mit den Hüften zu wackeln. In dem Moment, als er sie dann wirklich herunterzog, war es klar, dass er keine Unterwäsche trug. Er trat aus seiner Hose und ließ sie achtlos zu Boden fallen. 

John hatte auf die übliche, dezente Fummelei gewartet und jetzt so etwas! Nacktheit pur! Ein atemberaubender Körper. Fasziniert, erregt, aber auch ein bisschen ungläubig starrte er auf die Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte. 

Ronon schlenderte noch einmal durch den Raum und breitete seine Arme so aus, als wolle er die warme Brise vom Ozean einladen, ihm etwas Kühlung zu verschaffen. Schon viel besser. Er stellte sicher, dass Sheppard auch einen guten Blick auf seinen Körper hatte, von nur jedem erdenklichen Winkel aus. In gewisser Weise setzte er damit das ständiges Imponiergehabe und die spielerische Rivalität, die ihr Verhältnis zueinander bestimmt hatte, fort. Kein allzu großer Unterschied zu den Momenten, wenn er gegen Sheppard kämpfte oder ihm zeigte, wie gut er selbst mit unbekannten Waffen umgehen konnte. Jetzt stellte er sich selbst zur Schau. 

Er ging zu dem Platz zurück, wo er seine Kleidung hatte fallen lassen und kniete sich hin. Er spreizte seine Beine ein wenig und stellte sicher, dass Sheppard einen prächtigen Blick auf seine Blöße hatte und begann mit der letzten Phase seines Verführungsplans. 

Lang unterdrückte Sehnsüchte brandeten unaufhaltbar in John auf. Mit jeder Minute mehr und drängender. Er sah, wie Ronons Körper im kalt schimmernden, fast unwirklichen Licht von Atlantis vor Schweiß glitzerte. Starke Oberschenkelmuskeln, ein flacher Bauch, ein breiter Oberkörper und ein kräftiger Bizeps  der Mann könnte ein Vermögen machen, wenn er in die Werbebranche einstiege! Aber dann erinnerte er sich daran, warum Ronon so gut in Form war und er schalt sich für seine leichtfertigen Gedanken. Er warf noch einen Blick auf Ronons Gesicht  der hatte die Augen geschlossen  dann wanderten seine Augen wieder tiefer, an die Stelle, an der Ronons Hände waren. 

Und seinen nackten Körper streichelten. Lange, sinnliche Bewegungen auf der Innenseite der Oberschenkel mit der einen Hand, kurze, kreisende Bewegungen mit der anderen Hand, um die Brustwarzen zu necken. 

John musste schwer schlucken. Das war genau so, wie er sich die Szene schon mehrmals vorgestellt hatte! Fast gegen seinen Willen hatte ihm sein Unterbewusstes nämlich Nacht für Nacht Bilder vorgegaukelt, wie Ronon ohne Kleidung aussehen würde. Nun hatte er den Beweis dafür  phantastisch! Ein toller Körper und ein selbst im halberigierten Zustand attraktiver Schwanz, den er zu gerne berühren würde. John stöhnte innerlich auf, als er merkte, wohin ihn seine Überlegungen unweigerlich führten. 

Ronons Hand schlängelte sich faul und langsam immer weiter in Richtung seiner deutlich anwachsenden Erektion. Er war sich sehr bewusst, dass Sheppard ihm zuschaute. Es fachte seine Erregung an. Lust und Sex und Erleichterung waren sehr einsame Ereignisse während der letzten Jahre gewesen und es war sehr stimulierend, dies nun für jemand anderes tun zu können. Und zwar ganz geruhsam, ohne die immer präsente Gefahr, überrascht zu werden. Er fuhr mit seinen massierenden Bewegungen fort. Aber bevor er wirklich seinen Schwanz berührte, stoppte er. Er hatte noch etwas anderes im Sinn  sozusagen das pièce de resistance. Er musste innerlich bei dem Gedanken grinsen, denn er hatte das Wort erst vor drei Tagen von einem kanadischen Teammitglied gelernt. Aber es schien ihm für die Situation angemessen. 

Der Anblick, wie Ronon sich an immer intimeren Stellen berührte, ließ Sheppard leise aufstöhnen. Er biss sich sofort auf die Innenseite seiner Wange, um weitere Laute zu vermeiden und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die kühle Wand. Er versuchte sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er schloss seine Augen für einige Sekunden, aber er konnte die sinnlichen Geräusche, die aus dem Nebenzimmer zu ihm herüber drangen nicht ausschließen und so gab er der Verlockung nach und schaute wieder hin. Wenn er es nicht schaffte, sich ganz loszureißen, dann konnte er auch das volle Programm genießen. Warum sich mit einem Hörspiel zufrieden geben, wenn man mehr haben konnte? 

Wieder wanderte sein Blick unweigerlich auf Ronons Körpermitte. John seufzte. Er konnte wohl nichts dagegen machen. Die Bilder vor ihm waren zu mächtig, zu nah, zu verlockend. Sein Schwanz zuckte und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, zog John den Reißverschluss seiner Hose herunter und fasste in seine Boxershorts. Er hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, seine bestes Stück mit einer sanften Berührung zu beruhigen, aber in dem Moment, als seine Finger seine erhitzte Haut berührten, stellte er sich vor, dass es Ronons Hand wäre und er war verloren. 

Sein Gehirn sagte: Verbotenes Vergnügen aber sein Schwanz meinte nur: Was solls, genieße es und so verengte er seinen Griff und begann, sich zu streicheln. 

Ronon machte es sich auf dem am Boden liegenden Kleiderbündel bequem, reckend und streckend und seine Nacktheit deutlich zeigend, weil er wusste, dass Sheppard nur vier Meter entfernt war. Vier Meter und hoffentlich aufmerksam beobachtend. Jedes Detail. Seine Hand begann sich wieder zu bewegen und dieses Mal steuerte er das große Finale an. Wenn er es richtig eingeschätzt hatte, sollte Sheppard jetzt eigentlich ebenso weit sein wie er. Er schloss seine Finger um seinen Schaft. 

Für eine Sekunde kam der misstrauische und immer wachsame Soldat in John durch und er überlegte, ob Ronon wohl wüsste, dass er da wäre, weil er so außerordentlich günstig für ihn zum Beobachten war. Aber dann ließ er den Gedanken wieder fallen. Warum sollte er so etwas tun? Auf der anderen Seite  warum nicht? Wenn er eine voyeuristische Neigung hatte, warum sollte Ronon da keine exhibitionistische haben? Schien so, als würden sie bestens zusammen passen! 

Dann schoss ihm jäh ein Gedanke in den Kopf: Ronon war jahrelang ein Runner gewesen, wenn er jeden Wraith bis auf ein paar Meter hätte herankommen lassen Das hieß, das  das bedeutete, oh, mein Gott! Johns Puls raste. Niemand sollte das, durfte das von ihm wissen! Für eine Sekunde wollte er kopflos flüchten, hatte sich sogar schon halb umgedreht, dann sagte er sich, dass es dazu nun auch zu spät sei. Wenn Ronon jetzt wusste, dass er da war, dann wusste er auch, dass er ihn heute nicht zum ersten Mal beobachtete. Dass es keine spontane Faszination war, sondern, dass er ihn konkret gesucht hatte. Ihm ganz bewusst gefolgt war. Schon seit Tagen. Plötzlich war das Spiel nicht mehr nur einseitig. 

John konnte sich ein weiteres Aufstöhnen nicht verkneifen, er gab sich auch gar keine Mühe mehr, und lehnte sich heftiger in seine hektisch streichelnde Hand. 

Ronon hatte Sheppards Aufstöhnen gehört und fühlte sich bestätigt. Dann ging ihm auf, dass es fast wie in alten Zeiten war. Er befriedigte sich selbst und er lauschte intensiv. Aber dieses Mal gab es keine Gefahr und alle seine Gesten waren darauf ausgerichtet, Vergnügen zu bringen. Nicht nur für ihn selbst, sondern auch für den Mann in dem Nebenraum. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass das eine nicht ganz alltägliche Vorgehensweise war, aber er hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten zu entscheiden, was im Sinne von Sheppards Armee ein angemessenes Vorgehen war. 

Dies schien jedenfalls ein tragbarer Kompromiss für Sheppard zu sein. Ganz bewusst schaute er nicht auf, um sich zu vergewissern, ob Sheppard inzwischen aus dem Schatten der Trennwand, hinter der er sich verbarg, getreten war. Er gönnte dem Colonel noch einen Moment die Illusion, dass er nur ein Beobachter war. 

John wusste das zu schätzen. Es war schon verstörend genug, dass er jetzt Sex mit jemandem hatte, der immerhin ein paar Meter entfernt war! Dann musste John grinsen: das war so typisch für ihre ganze Situation hier in dieser fremden Galaxie! Nie entwickelte sich etwas so, wie man es zu Beginn gedacht hatte. Seine berufliche Karriere war das beste Beispiel dafür. Warum sollte er also nicht auch in anderen Bereichen offen für neue Erfahrungen sein? Er beschloss, Ronon einen kleinen Hinweis zukommen zu lassen und flüsterte nach einem letzten, kurzen Zögern: Ja. 

Damit war es offiziell. 

Sheppard war soweit! Triumph und Befriedigung durchflutete Ronon. Er beugte seine Knie und stellte die Füße fest auf den Boden. Herausfordernd lüstern - sprang in seinen Kopf, aber er fühlte sich gut dabei. Mit einer Hand umfing er seinen Hoden, mit der anderen fuhr er mit seinen langen, sinnlichen Streichelbewegungen fort. 

Irgendwann würde er Ronon mal damit aufziehen, wie professionell er diese ganze Verführungsnummer beherrschte. Aber jetzt passte John seine Bewegungen erst einmal denen Ronons an und war schnell im gleichen Rhythmus mit ihm. Er machte sich keine Mühe mehr, sein lautes Atmen zu verbergen. 

Dieses Zugeständnis stieg Ronon zu Kopf und ließ ihn seinen Rhythmus verlieren. Er wechselte zu abrupten, kurzen, harten Strichen, stöhnte tief in seiner Kehle und schnappte hektisch nach Luft. Er verstärkte seinen Griff noch einmal und kam. Und während er sich mit jetzt sanfteren Bewegung durch die letzten Wellen seines Orgasmus streichelte murmelte er halb bewusst, halb unbewusst: John. 

Er hörte als Antwort das Rascheln von Kleidern, ein lautes Stöhnen und hastige Bewegungen, dann nichts mehr. Er gab Sheppard zwei, drei Sekunden, um zu Atem zu kommen, dann aber kam er auf sein Anliegen zurück. Und weil er wusste, wie verletzlich, wie offen Sheppard in diesem Moment sein musste, war er sich auch sicher, die richtige Antwort auf seine Frage zu bekommen. 

Er setzte sich halb auf, stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen und schaute auf Sheppard, der jetzt einen halben Schritt in den Raum hinein gemacht hatte und im Türrahmen lehnte. 

Morgen? Gleiche Zeit, gleicher Ort?, fragte Ronon. 

John schaute ihn an. Zum ersten Mal trafen sich ihre Augen. John grinste schief, noch nicht ganz überzeugt, aber bereit, es zu versuchen. Denn wenn man in dieser Galaxie lernen musste, damit fertig zu werden, stets und ständig auf der Wraith-Speisekarte zu stehen, sollte man auch erfreulichere Dinge lernen können. 

Okay. 

\----------ENDE-------- 

©Antares, März 2006 


End file.
